A Peasant Princess
by Beeria
Summary: Does love have its limits? Cloud x Aerith AU
1. Prologue

**_A Peasant Princess_**

The City of Midgar, biggest city in the world was not a pretty sight to behold. It's buildings were black and grubby and the smoke rising from the slums could be seen for miles, giving anyone the impression that it was a dirty, unhealthy place to live. They were right of course but people did, unfortunately live there. The majority of the people that dwelled there were the kind that you would not want to run into on a dark night; thieves, murderers, rapists, they were everywhere in Midgar.

That was why the sight of a young woman, probably not much older than twenty two was quite peculiar to many. They could not see why she would travel the streets alone with no visible signs of protection, especially when she was a very beautiful young woman, with large, expressive, green eyes and soft, porcelain skin. She possessed a heart-shaped face that was hidden by bangs of thick brown hair, which the majority of was tied in a tight, thick braid held by a pink ribbon. She was dressed in a simple buttoned pink dress that reached to her ankles to sit nicely above her hay-coloured boots. On her right arm she held a simple wooden basket that was filled with flowers of all kinds and different colours.

The sound of her boots echoing on the ground stopped suddenly as she halted, slowly turning her head to look behind her in a timid manner. Her glance only lasted a second but her head soon turned in every direction. It was the second time her eyes had crossed over the alleyway to her right that she finally noticed bright green eyes staring coldly towards her, their menacing sparkle evident against the dark night.

Without thinking, she took off down the street, hearing the man yell to his friends for backup. Her speed caused the flowers to drop to the ground. She gave a small wail but knew she couldn't stop to pick them up, no matter how much she wanted to.

She rounded the corner and collided with a tall blonde man, his size causing her to fall to the ground with a startled yelp. He stepped back a little and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" he asked, holding out his hand. She glanced up at him nervously before turning her head back towards the voices. With a gasp, she grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise at the gesture. He pulled her to her feet, giving a curious glance in the direction of the voices.

"Help me," she whispered pleadingly, running to hid behind him. He barely had time to look over his shoulder at her when three people rounded the corner. One had green eyes and red hair, an electric rod tapping his shoulder gently. Another was bald and his eyes were hidden behind dakr shades. The third was a blonde woman who held a gun steady in her hands.

However, as soon as they locked eyes with the blonde, they immediately took a step back and lowered their weapons.

"Prince Cloud! What are you doing out here?" the redhead gasped, his eyes leaving the form of the cowering girl for a second. The blonde man, now known as Cloud, folded his arms casually.

"I'm allowed to go where I want in my father's own Kingdom, Reno," he retorted.

"Yes but..."

"No buts, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be on watch at the City gates?" the Prince asked.

"We were Your Majesty, but our boss had orders from Professor Hojo, Sir," the woman explained, bowing her head nervously. Cloud's gaze fell on her for a moment.

"What orders?"

"Orders to catch a Miss Aerith Gainsborough, Your Majesty," the bald man answered.

"And that's her." Reno added, pointing his weapon at the brunette woman. Cloud looked at her again before turning back to the three people before him.

"Well, here's a new order," he said casually. "Leave her alone,"

"But Sire, we..." the woman began but Cloud shot her an ice cold glare.

"I'm higher a superior than Professor Hojo, remember that."

"Yes, Sire," they all replied at once.

"Rude, Elena, Reno, return to your proper posts," he commanded.

"Yes Your Majesty," they answered, bowing in unity before disappearing around the corner. Cloud gave a small sigh and turned to face the woman they had called Aerith.

But she was gone.

* * *

I don't own anything but the storyline. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix 


	2. Flowers in Midgar

_**A Peasant Princess**_

_**Chapter One**_

"And I have troops patrolling the river to avoid…Cloud! Are you listening?"

The young blonde snapped out of his daze and raised his eyes to his father who was glaring with annoyance at him. Clearing his throat, the Prince straightened up and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," he muttered. The King sighed.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" he asked softly and the blonde lowered his eyes. As much as he loved his brother Zack, he hated being compared to him all the time. Zack was always the hero, always the favourite. Sometimes Cloud wondered if his father would even notice if he left one day and never came back. He had thought about it a lot. He had thought about life without responsibilities where he would be free to do what he wanted without everyone judging him.

"King Rufus, Your Majesty I have urgent news!"

"Enter," the King replied wearily, taking his eyes off his son as the doors burst open. Elena all but sprinted across the room and handed the King a letter. She glanced at Cloud, paling slightly as he stared at her. She lowered her eyes to the floor and shifted her feet nervously. Cloud continued to stare at her as he suddenly remembered the woman from the night before. Why did she run away? Had she thought he would hand her to Hojo himself?

Rufus released a long slow breath and sunk into a chair, holding his head in his hands. Cloud's eyes narrowed, instantly knowing that something was wrong. He sat on the edge of his seat and leaned over the desk to try and make out the writing on the letter that had fallen from the King's shaking hands. It made his blood run cold.

"Zack's hostage?" he whispered, looking to Elena. "Is he hurt?" She hesitated for a second before answering.

"We don't have anymore information."

"Cloud, you are dismissed," his father whispered brokenly. Cloud blinked. He wasn't allowed to hear the plans about his own brother!

"But…" he began.

"Out!" the King bellowed, pointing threateningly towards the door. Reluctantly, the Prince stood and stomped towards the door, giving it a hard slam behind him. He remained propped against the wall for a couple of minutes, his brows drawn together in frustration. Why couldn't he hear about Zack's condition and what was going to be done? Why had Elena hesitated in answering his question about Zack's well-being? He let out a long sigh and kicked himself away from the wall. He needed to get out of the palace, go for a walk, and clear his head.

As he made his way down the corridors, he caught the sympathetic looks on some of the servants' faces as they glanced at him. He ignored them and quickened his pace. He understood that they were worried about his brother just as much as he was but he could not help but be annoyed all the same. He kept wondering, 'do they know more than I do?'

He was relieved to finally feel the fresh morning breeze on his skin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way down the garden path. The fountains were spurting water happily into large pools where glittering coins lay at the bottom. Cloud deliberately avoided looking at them as he tried to forget that the coins belonged to Zack and him. They used to throw them inside and make a wish when they were younger. He approached the marble arched black gates with his head lowered. The gateman opened them instantly but Cloud did not glance at him or even thank him.

He mindlessly walked the streets of Midgar, his black leather boots scuffing against the dirty ground. He would hear about their state when he returned but at this moment, the condition of his boots was not high on his priority list. He glanced over his shoulder at the castle longingly, wishing he knew what was going on.

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

He turned his head at the sound of the voice. He didn't know why but it sounded familiar. He scanned the marketplace carefully before he saw her. Her long brunette braid and buttoned pink dress made her unmistakeably. She was holding out flowers to passers-by, repeatedly asking if anyone wanted to buy one. He watched her from a distance, not wanting to frighten her off again. After a few moments with nobody buying a flower, he slowly made his way towards her.

"Hello," he greeted, causing her to spin around so fast she nearly toppled backwards. Her eyes widened fearfully as she glanced around her. "Don't worry about Reno and the Turks, they won't be bothering you anymore."

She looked a him doubtfully but she didn't move away. Cloud took it as a sign that she trusted him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, wondering what else he could say to her. He wasn't one for talking; he wasn't even sure why he had wandered over to the girl in the first place. His eyes lowered upon the flowers in her basket.

"Don't see many flowers around here," he said. He gestured lamely to the basket. She looked down and the slight doubt in her expression was replaced with pride.

"Oh these?" she asked. "Do you like them? They're only one gil!"

Wordlessly, Cloud dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a handful of coins, tipping them into her outstretched palm. She blinked for a moment before she gasped, pushing her hand towards him. "I can't take this," she insisted but he simply pushed her hand back towards her.  
"I insist," he said. "I don't need it."

She seemed hesitant and tried one last time to give him the Gil back but he refused. She let the coins slip into her money pouch and looked through the arrangements of plants before deciding upon a forget-me-not. He took it from her gently. They were left standing for a few moments before she took a step back.

"Thank you," she said, giving a small smile. He simply nodded and watched as she slowly walked away. He tilted his head to the side in thought on whether to follow her. There was something special about her. She was easy to talk to. As he went back to wandering the city, he hoped, deep down that this wouldn't be the last time they met.

* * *


	3. Aerith

I'm really really sorry. My excuses are on my profile(lol) but I'm back for now. Yup yup. It felt so good writing again after being away for so long

_**A Peasant Princess**_

_**Chapter Two**_

As the days dragged on, Cloud became more and more restless as news about his brother's wellbeing became more and more scarce. His father hardly spoke to him either as they passed in the hallways or at dinner. The air within the palace was suffocating him, the feeling of despair clinging to the walls. Cloud couldn't seem to wash it off his body.

The worst thing was, he was powerless to change anything. His father was a stubborn man and he was determined to sort his own problems out. And while Tseng and his Turks and all the Soldiers from the guard were out there fighting to free Zack, Cloud was forced to stay within the walls of Midgar. He had not been trained to fight despite how much he longed to prove his worth as a Soldier. Zack had promised to teach him someday but as the days turned into weeks, Cloud was becoming more certain that Zack would never come home.

Sighing, the Prince stood from his chair. He had had enough of staring out of the window to last him the rest of the year. He did not even know why he was staring so much, it wasn't as if staring out there would make Zack appear at the gates again wearing his usual cocky grin.

As Cloud passed his father's room, he was tempted to eavesdrop on the newest rescue plans but thought better of it. For one, if he was caught, which he was certain he would be, he would be locked in his room from now until the day his father died. And even if he knew what the plans were, he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

Scowling, he walked past the closed doors and made his way down the steps towards the entrance hall. Being stuck inside the palace for the last few days had really started to have a bad effect on him so he decided to go outside and wander the city for a while. It probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had since the distant rumble of thunder could be heard from the direction of the neighbouring village, Kalm. He shivered slightly in the cold morning air and walked out of the gates.

People bowed to him as he passed, some muttering their condolences for the loss of his brother. Cloud ignored them all. He didn't need sympathy and he certainly didn't need them to strengthen any doubts he already had about Zack's safety. Instead, the young Prince kept his head down and made his way through the streets. He had no idea where he was going; he just let his feet take him wherever he wanted to go. Eventually, he didn't even notice the people as they walked by as he was drawn into his own thoughts. It was not until he felt something wet and cold hit his cheek that he was finally brought back to reality. Glancing up at the sky, Cloud frowned as he noticed the storm clouds gathering above. The sky was dark and the once distant thunder was now echoing right above the city.

"How long have I been walking?" he muttered to himself, glancing around him.

He was alone in the street now; the people had fled for the cover of their homes. Cloud turned to make his way back to the palace but as he did, the heavens opened up and the rain pelted down. Cloud gave a surprised cry and shivered as the cold water began to trickle down the back of his neck. He glanced down his body and sighed. He was completely soaking and he could already feel his hair dropping down into his eyes.

He looked up at the sky once again, immediately regretting the action as the rain made its way into his eyes. He shook it out and stared up at the clouds above. It was clear that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He broke out into a run as he scanned around him for somewhere to take cover. As he turned the corner, an old rundown Church came into view and Cloud couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Pushing the heavy doors open, he stepped inside and shook the water from his body. He glanced up suddenly as he heard a shuffling sound but he couldn't see anything or anyone. Narrowing his eyes, Cloud stepped further inside and looked between the rows of seats but still he found no one. He came to a stop once he reached the alter and glanced around again.

"Who's in here?" he asked gently. "I won't hurt you."

Something clattered to the ground in the next room, followed by a cry of surprise. Cloud moved to the door and pushed it open, surveying the room closely and he frowned as he took in the dust that was rising. His eyes fell upon a heap of wood at the bottom of the staircase as a soft cough was heard from beneath the rubble before a figure stood. As the dust cleared, Cloud blinked in surprise as he took in a familiar pink dress and braided chestnut hair. She looked up at him, recognition slowly dawning in her eyes and a spark of relief passed through her.

"Sorry, I thought you were Reno coming to get me again," she whispered giving a nervous smile as she began dusting down her dress. Cloud remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Reno is away with the other Turks…on a mission to save Zack," he muttered. Her eyes widened slightly as her hands flew to her mouth. He regarded her strangely and she lowered her hands and gave a sheepish, apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," she muttered still blushing in embarrassment. "How could I have been so senseless?"

Cloud shook his head in response as he looked around him. Aerith lowered her hands slowly and watched him curiously; Cloud caught her glance after a few seconds. She placed her hands behind her back and gave a small smile.

"What brings you out here anyway?" she asked.

"It's raining," he replied, instantly straining his ears to hear the patter of raindrops on the ceiling. He sighed heavily. It looked like it would be a long time before he got home.

"I meant whatare you doing in this part of Midgar," she said as her smile widened slightly.

"Oh," Cloud responded slowly. "I just needed to think."

"About Zack?" she questioned softly. He didn't answer and the brunette took this as a sign to move on. She glanced up at the ceiling, still hearing the water drip down off the gutters and the roar of thunder above them. She looked back at Cloud. "I come here often."

"Hmm?" Cloud answered looking back at her quickly, obviously lost in his own world for a minute. She gave a small giggle and shook her head at his antics.

"I said, I come here often," she repeated. She gave a small sigh of contentment. "I love it here." Cloud didn't reply but instead took to looking around him again. As she watched his facial expressions, she could tell he didn't see anything special about the Church at all. To him, it as exactly what it looked liked, a rundown building.

"Did you notice anything when you first came in?" she asked curiously. The Prince frowned at the question and thought back after a moment, he shook his head.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Flowers?" she suggested helpfully. A look of understanding crossed the blonde's face and he shook his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah I did see them. It was hard to miss them," he responded. She smiled warmly at him in reply. "Are those the same flowers that you sell?" he asked, remembering her in the market place. She nodded

"You remembered huh?"

"…Yeah."

"I'm Aerith, the flower girl," she said suddenly, sticking her hand out towards him. He blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he answered slowly. "We've met before remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that but it's only good manners to do it officially!"

A small smile crossed his face and he took her hand in his. "Well, in that case, I'm Prince Cloud, at your service my lady." He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the back, earning a giggle from her.

"Has your brother been teaching you how to charm the women by any chance?" she asked teasingly. He sighed heavily but there was a joking smile on his lips.

"It seems every girl in the city knows of Zack's charms," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Mm," she answered. "I've certainly heard a lot about him." She glanced back at Cloud who had taken a seat on one of the steps that lead to the rafters. He nodded slightly back at her.

"He liked a woman's company. Father didn't really care because he knew Zack wouldn't settle down. As far as he was concerned, Zack could womanise all he wanted."

"Past tense," she noted with a small tut. "Don't you believe he's still alive?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know anymore." Aerith frowned and moved to sit next to him. Cloud looked up at her suddenly. "Hey, I've got a question for you. When did you start trusting me?"

She blinked for a moment, clearly not expecting what he had asked. She gave a light shrug. "I guess after you approached me in the market place. I realised that you really weren't going to hand me in to Hojo. You aren't like the Turks."

"The Turks are the ones for the dirty jobs, kidnapping and murder. I have no need for such things."

Aerith looked to the ceiling and tilted her head to the side. It took a few seconds for her to realise that there were no longer heavy drops on the roof.

"I think the rain's stopped," she muttered, still staring above her. Cloud looked up too and was silent.

"I should go then," he said after a moment. She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you Cloud…officially."

He stood up and gave a small smile in return. "Likewise, Miss Aerith," he said. She wrinkled her nose.

"Urgh just Aerith please!" she replied with a shake of her head. Cloud couldn't help but burst out laughing and he really didn't know why, All he knew was that suddenly, tears welled up his vision as he struggled to breath through his chuckles. Aerith regarded him with a curious look, letting out a nervous giggle of her own as she tried to figure out what had gotten him into hysterics.

It took a minute or two before he calmed down and wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. Aerith was still looking at him with that confused look and he shook his head in response. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what came over me there."

"If you lock your emotions up for too long they're bound to come spilling out sooner or later," she explained with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, I found it amusing." She grinned at him. Cloud shook his head.

"Well, until next time," he said with a gentle wave.

"A-ha!" she cried, jumping to her feet with a wide smile and following him out the door. "Now **that's** positive thinking! Keep it up and you may not become a total deadbeat with your emotions!"

"Thank you Doctor Aerith," he mumbled as he walked down the aisle.

"And you better be looking after that flower I gave you!" she yelled as he stepped out into the street and closed the door behind him.

* * *

10 cookies for whoever sees all the parts ripped from the game lol xD 


	4. The Trouble With Families

_**A Peasant Princess**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Where have you been?"

The sudden shout of his father caused Cloud to jump as he entered the palace. He looked over his shoulder to see Rufus leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and regarding him with a stern expression.

"I just went for a walk," the Prince mumbled before heading for the stairs. He had barely placed his foot on the first step before he felt his father grab his arm and pull him back. With a snarl, the King turned the boy to face him.

"I set orders for you to stay in the palace!" he yelled. It took all of Cloud's strength not to jerk away but his hands curled into fists, the nails digging into the skin of his palm from the frustration. "I expect those orders to be obeyed," the King continued. Cloud glared.

"But I..." he began but was cut off.

"No excuses!" Rufus bellowed. "I'm the King, you're the Prince. I'm your father, you are my son. Therefore _you_ obey _my_ rules! Do you understand?"

Cloud let out a sigh of aggitation, gritted his teeth and muttered acceptance. Rufus still regarded him with an icy stare, causing the Prince to shift uncomfortably. After a moment, his father shook his head and turned away.

"Go to your room Cloud. Stay there until you are called for dinner," he commanded as he headed for the throne room.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, a frown of annoyance still clear on his face. For no other reason than to be stubborn and have the last word, he thumped on every step as he went towards his chambers, knowing that his father would be more irritated than ever.

Slamming his bedroom door shut, he collapsed onto the mattress with a long sigh. He turned to the door suddenly as a sense of overwhelming sadness crashed over him. Zack always used to appear when Cloud was in one of his moods, walking casually into the room that Cloud was busy destroying and talking to him as if merely commenting on the weather. The Prince turned his head away to face the window. Was Zack nearby? Was he alive? Cloud couldn't tell. He had heard, once, that when someone close to you dies, you feel it in your soul. You just know it's happened before anyone has to confirm it. But Cloud felt nothing at all. As he fell into a light slumber, that thought remained in his mind. And he prayed to whatever Gods that it only meant that Zack _was _alive.

* * *

Aerith sighed heavily as she walked out of the Church and into the street. She looked around her carefully, reaching behind t stop the door from slamming shut. As the road seemed clear, she quickly began to walk in the direction of her house, casting glances over her shoulder every few seconds. It was a habit nowadays for her to be cautious wherever she went, being chased since a young age built it into her. And yet, at the same time, she was very trusting of people which, as her mother kept telling her, was not a good trait for someone like her.

But Aerith couldn't help it really. Being a Cetra, and the last surviving one at that, was a very lonely life. She supposed that the reason she was so trusting of everyone, was because she wanted to believe there were people out there that liked her for her rather than her heritage, and the apparent belief that the Cetras could lead people to the Promised Land.

She smiled in relief as her home came into view and broke into a little jog. The kitchen light was on, signalling that her mother was in. It didn't really surprise her. Her mother would always sit up and wait for her to come home and when Aerith did appear, she would get a small lecture of the dangers of Midgar.

"You're later than usual," her mother said, appearing in the kitchen doorway as Aerith stepped inside the house. Her tone was meant to be disapproving but the relief was evident.

"The rain slowed me down a bit," Aerith replied as she hung her jacket up and shut the door gently behind her. "I was stuck in the Church for nearly three hours in total."

"Oh dear," her mother said. "Well, at least you are home now. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please Mom. I'm freezing!"

Her mother turned and disappeared into the kitchen and a few seconds later there was a sound of clattering cups and the whistling of a boiling kettle. Aerith sighed and stepped out of her boots, giving each foot a gentle rub to ease the pain of standing on them all day. She settled into a chair at the dining table and lazily dragged the paper towards her. The main headline was about the efforts to find Prince Zack but this was hardly new. Ever since he had disappeared, every paper in Midgar had covered the story every day.

Aerith moved the paper aside as she heard her mother approaching with her tea. She smiled in thanks and placed her hands around the cup, relishing in the warmth that travelled through her body. Her mother sat opposite her with her own cup and her gaze fell onto the paper that Aerith had been scanning over.

"I wonder if he's still alive," she sighed sadly, looking at an old photograph of the Prince. Aerith glancedat it as well and gave a small shrug.

"I think he is," she replied. "Even if it's for no other reason than for blackmail."

* * *

The tension between Cloud and Rufus at dinner time was unbearable. The servants rushed to serve the food and hurried out again as soon as they were done. Cloud refused to look up from his plate as he stabbed at his food repeatedly. Eventually, Rufus banged his cutlery down and glared at the top of his son's blonde spikes.

"Why do you have to be so awkward?" he asked. Cloud finally looked up, narrowing his eyes in annoyance as his father continued. "Do you think I don't have enough to deal with without you breaking the rules and putting yourself in danger?"

"What was I supposed to do? I cant stand being locked up in here forever!" Cloud replied. Rufus' expression softened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Yes well, you won't be locked up on your own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cloud, we need allies in order to help find your brother and defeat those who captured him. Now money is a good way of getting allies but there's only so much you can give. The other option is marriage." Cloud, who had taken a sip of his wine, promptly spat it out and looked at his father in disbelief.

"You are not suggesting that I - " But Rufus cut him off sharply.

"You are to be married to Princess Tifa by the end of the summer."


End file.
